The Doctor, Sam, and Dean, on The Moon of Poosh PART 1
by DeanoWichest
Summary: Dean, Sam, and the Doctor travel in the TARDIS to explore The Moon of Posh. when something Happens.


The Doctor was walking down the street, when he ran into Sam, Dean's younger brother.  
Sam noticed the Doctor walking past him, "Oh, hey Doctor, how was your week, so far?" Sam said, with a friendly smile.  
The Doctor then replied, Smiling back, "Fantastic! Dean and I traveled to 1802 to beat up a Dalek, then we had tea with Winston Churchill."  
Sam, who was then laughing, nervously asked, "Hey, uh, Doctor? Maybe we could I don't know, do a thing?"  
The Doctor who still laughing, tilts his head slightly in confusion, "What do you mean by a thing, Sam?"  
Sam, sighing, "I don't know, I just want to..travel one day with you, in the blue box of yours, I want to see the stars."  
The Doctor was ecstatic!" One day? HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW?" The Doctor Said, practically jumping with joy.  
Sam was shocked that he said yes, "That sounds amazing! I'd love to come!"  
The Doctor then grabbed Sam's arm, practically dragging him down the street corner, runs inside the TARDIS. "Oy, Dean do you care if your brother comes with us?"  
Dean who was inside the TARDIS the entire time, "No. Of course not!"  
"LOVELY!" The Doctor then runs back outside to Sam, "You are offically permitted to come along!"  
Sam, who's still smiling, "Yay! When are we leaving?"  
"NOW!" The Doctor said, unlocking the door to the TARDIS.  
Sam who's now giggling like a little child, asks, "Where are we going?"  
The Doctor opens the door to the TARDIS, allowing Sam to walk inside. "EVERYWHERE. Dean, push the green button to your left!"  
Dean presses the button, making the TARDIS leave Kansas. Sam walks around the TARDIS, looking around, "Wow, this place is awesome."  
The Doctor, then looks at Sam, "Anything you'd like to say, perhaps a size comparison? "  
Dean, laughs under his breath, mumbling, "It's bigger on the inside.."  
The Doctor then laughs too, "Deann. I wanted him to say it, not someone who's been here."  
The TARDIS screeches to a stop. Dean who then stands up, with a very serious face, "Doctor, you're going to spend Christmas with us right?"  
"I uh.. I'm not good with gatherings.."  
Dean is saddened by the news, "Oh. I see."  
The Doctor then mumbles under his breath, "I could be convinced.. "  
Dean overhears him, then asking, looking at him pleadingly, "Oh come on, have Christmas with us. Please?"  
He looks at the floor, "Well..." "OKAY!"  
Dean happily smiles, "YAY!"  
The Doctor looked at Dean, "Dean. I think you're ready for your first alien planet."  
Dean who was shocked, "What. Really?"  
The Doctor who is just as happy as Dean, punches in coördinates into the TARDIS. "OH YES!"  
Dean, who's now anxious, bounces slightly, waiting for the TARDIS to stop moving. The Doctor Exclaimed, "BOYS. WE'RE HERE. LET'S MAKE SOME MEMORIES!"  
The TARDIS doors open, letting all three of them walk outside. Sam and Dean both, look over at the Doctor, wondering where they are. All around them there are many different aliens from thousands of different planets. "Boys, welcome to The Moon of Poosh!"  
Dean and Sam are staring in amazement, Dean says, still staring at the different..things, "Wow, Doctor, this is Amazing."  
"I know, The moon of Poosh, is a gathering of Species exchanging culture and knowledge.", The Doctor said, as if reading from a book.  
"Wow, It's so peaceful." Dean said, still not turning from the aliens.  
"That's why I love it here, it's always so peacef-" The Doctor gets cut off by a gunshot in the distance.  
Sam looks in the direction of the gunshot, "I thought it was peaceful here?"  
The Doctor whose eyes are now widen, looking there too, "I did." He gets cutoff again, by a creature roaring. They group looks and there's two aliens having a standoff.  
Everything then becomes chaotic. The aliens start getting closer to Sam, Dean, and the Doctor, "We should probably run."  
Sam, who's confused, "Doctor what do we do?"  
Dean, who's been in similar problems before knows what the Doctor's going to say, "Run."  
The Three of them, then run away from the aliens. They know they have to find out what's going on and fix it. Dean abruptly turns around, seeing the empty gap where the TARDIS was. "Doctor! The TARDIS is Gone!"  
They see a building, and run towards it, getting the Doctor to sonic the door open. They go inside, running up the stairs. Dead End. They Panic, then Dean remembers he's an angel, so he zaps them to the roof. The aliens break into the building running to the top of the stairs, where there is a small window. Dean looks down into it, seeing the aliens having Deep red eyes. "Uh, Doctor is that normal?", Dean says, pointing to the alien's eyes. The aliens start breaking the window. They have nowhere to run. Dean zaps them down off the roof, and they run into a small cave. They hide inside the cave, not daring to move. The alien horde passes the cave, not seeing them. They walk out the cave. Dean then asks, 'Doctor, do we need to find out what's controlling them?"  
"Yes, but first we might want to find the TARDIS. If we don't it will fly home, and Strand us here."  
They see a warehouse, so they decide to look for the TARDIS there. They get inside, and Dean has the idea to use the key to the TARDIS as a GPS. "Doctor, can I see the TARDIS key?"  
Doctor tosses Dean the key, "YEAH! Of course."  
Dean uses his angel powers to AMP up the detection of the key, "YEP. IT'S DEFINATLY HERE!"  
They wander around, running into some Slitheen, Sam distracts them, while the Doctor and Dean sneak past them seeing a room with a blue glow. They go inside, hoping for the TARDIS. Instead, they run into a control panel. Dean finds a room with a box in it, trying to stay as quiet as he can, "It's there. Come on."  
They get Sam and start looking for the TARDIS, Dean who is now slightly worried, hears a silent alarm going off. "Guys, they set off an alarm. We should hurry."  
"Good idea." Sam and the Doctor both say in unison. They go to the left stairwell, to get into the basement. They ascend into the basement, coming across a bunch of doors. "Which one?" Sam asked, clearly confused. The Doctor takes out his SonicScrewdriver scanning the doors. "This one." All three of them walk into the same door, ending up in three different rooms. The Doctor is in the room with the TARDIS, Sam and Dean are in two other rooms. Dean walks into the room with the Doctor, "Doctor!" He exclaimed. Dean looks around worried, "Where's Sam?"  
"I dunno. He was with us then, well, poof."  
Dean sighed. We need to find him quickly. Dean and the Doctor, leave the room with the TARDIS in search for Sam. immediately they come to more doors, the Doctor opens one, revealing a Weeping Angel. Dean knew what that meant, he quickly ran over kicking to the ground, shattering it. Dean opens the next door, quickly slamming it shut. "NOPE NOT THAT."  
"Yeah, DEFINATLY. NOT THAT. If the TARDIS is leaking the Past AND future Sam is in deep, deep trouble."  
Dean's still worried about his brother's safety. "Yeah, we need to hurry." He opens the next door, "WHAT IN THE-" He slams it shut.  
The Doctor tries to hold in his laugher, ''Sorry, that's an old memory of mine.", as he opens the next door, "Hello Sweetie." "NOPE"  
Dean sighed heavily, becoming frustrated. He opens the next door, revealing a metal looking human. In a rhythmic voice, "YOU WILL BE DELETED." Dean, who'd had enough slams the door shut, yet again. He faintly hears Sam groan in the distance, running towards the sound, kicks down the door. "SAM?"


End file.
